


Я слышал, что Господь свой слух склонил к той тайной песне, что Давид излил / I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: [от автора] "Но ты ведь не очень любишь музыку, правда? Кода к 14.20, Moriah / Мориа"





	Я слышал, что Господь свой слух склонил к той тайной песне, что Давид излил / I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651772) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 

Брат отправился с Амарой странствовать по тем из его миров, что остались необитаемыми, и она должна была признать – его творения оказались прекрасны. В отсутствие убогого людского хаоса созданные им фьорды и скалы, и океаны стали изысканной оправой столь любимому ею покою. Но, полюбовавшись вместе с ней сменой всех времён года, брат заскучал.  
– Хочешь, я покажу тебе мои истории? – спросил он. – Твоим любимым персонажем был Дин Винчестер, ведь так? У меня есть множество историй о Дине.

Точнее было бы сказать, что Дин Винчестер был единственным персонажем, кого она узнавала – единственным голосом, выделявшимся из шума беспорядочных звуков, к которым брат её, казалось, преклонял свой слух с обожанием ( иногда ей казалось, что голос этот она слышит до сих пор ). Впрочем, она согласилась. Брат поднял подбородок, словно пробуя воздух на вкус.  
– О, вот эта – хороша.  
Они перенеслись в комнату мотеля, чьи времена процветания миновали уже давно; там, за маленьким столиком, ссутулился человек со знакомым ей лицом. На столе был пистолет и бутылка виски.  
– Это – Дин, – сказал брат. – Он выстрелил в голову беременной женщине, пока она не успела родить – ибо в чреве у неё был нефилим. Его Сэм – ушёл от него. Не простив. А он – целый год тонул в сомнениях и вине. Видишь – он не понимает, правильным ли было то его решение, и это убивает его.

– А это решение _было_ правильным? – спросила она.

– Полагаю, это зависит от того, что тебе по нраву. Некоторые беды он предотвратил, но вызвал этим другие, – брат улыбнулся. – Как бы то ни было, драма хороша.

Дин, что перед ней, выглядел так же, как её Дин, но прочесть его она не может, и связи с ним не ощущает. Она увидела, как он достал из кармана телефон, набрал номер. Тот, кому он звонил, не ответил ему, но сообщения Дин оставлять не стал. Он сгорбился ещё больше и, облокотившись о стол, прижал телефон ко лбу. 

– Он выглядит таким несчастным, – сказала она.

Улыбка её брата стала шире.  
– Я знаю, да. Как я и говорил – это замечательная драма.

– Но я полагала, что ты их любишь.

– О да! Ты видела, какое у него было выражение на лице, когда Сэм не ответил на его звонок? Полагаю, ты могла бы прочесть там его мысли, верно? Как он ломал голову над тем, что было тому причиной – у Сэма не было телефона при себе? Или был, но он увидел имя звонившего, и оттого не стал отвечать? Вот потому я и люблю этих парней. Столько гнева, столько боли, и всё же – столько любви. Вот откуда идёт эта драма.

Наверное, Амара всё-таки не понимает, что такое любовь. Она увидела, как этот Дин положил свой телефон на стол и взял пистолет. Он вжал его ствол под подбородок, в мягкое. Брат схватил Амару за руку. Лицо его просияло предвкушением. Заметив, что смотрит она на него, он указал на Дина:  
– Следи за ним, а не за мной, – прошипел он ей. – Предполагаю, что на этот раз он всё же это сделает.

Дин нажал на курок – и рухнул на пол. Брат с силой стиснул руку Амары.

– О-о-о! _Ух ты_. Он и впрямь это сделал. Уже столько раз он так близко подходил к такому, но... – я уж не думал, что он пойдёт на это. Ну вот, он действительно покончил с собой, – он наклонился над окровавленным человеком на полу. – Ну, или почти покончил, – глаза Дина закатывались, и он ещё дышал: редкими, болезненными глотками воздуха. – Этого-то я и опасался. Слишком пьян был. Плохо нацелился, или рука дрогнула, или... да без разницы уже. – он рассеянно осмотрел комнату. – Мы можем досмотреть, конечно, но эта часть займёт какое-то время, и это скучно. Непредсказуемое всё уже закончилось. Интересно было бы посмотреть, как об этом узнает Сэм, но я не знаю точно, когда это произойдёт, так что, может... перенесёмся? Я могу подыскать нам другую историю.

Пальцы умирающего человека дёрнулись, словно он что-то пытался удержать. Или – кого-то.  
Брат Амары прикрыл глаза и поднял голову, пробуя на вкус, где было больше драмы – поделиться с сестрой.

Нет, она совсем не понимает любви.

– Можно мне? – она подошла к Дину. – Он ведь всё равно умрёт?

– Что? А, да, конечно. Угощайся.

Его душа упала в неё горечью, словно кровь и зола. Но ему больше не было больно. И теперь он – часть Амары. Он больше никогда не будет одиноким.

Брат взял её за руку.  
– Нашёл историю с некоторым потенциалом. Там есть Дин, пытающийся обмануть своего Сэма, и решение, что он принял – действительно плохое. Хочешь – пойдём, посмотрим? Так интересно пытаться угадать, что может произойти. Они иногда совершенно непредсказуемы.

– Этой непредсказуемостью ты и наслаждаешься, – сказала Амара. – Пытаешься угадать, что произойдёт. А нет ли способа проделывать это с меньшей болью?

– Ох. Вот дерьмо. Извини, – сказал брат ей, – Ты ведь непривычна ко всяким там чувствам, да? Я так долго играл во всё это, что даже не подумал, что у меня терпимость к такому намного выше твоей. Надо попробовать что-нибудь другое. Может, Вегас, – но, переместившись туда, она ощутила, словно его огни и звуки нападали на неё, и брат быстро перетащил её куда-то ещё. – Рино, – сказал он. – Для начала пусть будет Рино, а потом примемся за большее.

Лотерея Кено была достаточно непредсказуема. И совершенно безэмоциональна.

На какое-то время брат составил ей компанию, но быстро утратил спокойствие и опять принялся за поиски хорошей истории. Он предложил ей несколько, на выбор, но она их заманчивыми не сочла, и он удовольствовался пока тем, что оставался подле неё. Но в конце концов он пришёл к ней раскрасневшийся и взволнованный.  
– Эта тебе понравится, – сказал он. – Этот Дин – _твой_. Некто, кого он любит, только что убил его мать, и потому ему придётся принимать ужасные решения. Ты хотела бы посмотреть эту?

– Его мать? – она нахмурилась. – Но я _вернула_ ему его мать!

– О да. Именно так. Прости, – брат как бы смущённо опустил глаза, но на его губах она заметила след улыбки. – Кстати, это был прекрасный сюжетный ход. Но теперь нечто произошло. История на самом деле становится замечательной, тебе надо посмотреть, как там всё развернётся.

Он протянул ей руку. Она не взяла.  
– Предполагаю, ему будет больно?

– Определённо да. Всем им будет.

– Наверное, я лучше останусь тут. Кено мне понравилась.

Он опустил руку.  
– О. Да, как хочешь. Наверное, это правильный выбор. Возможно, там будет больше, чем ты бы захотела увидеть. В смысле, это будет потрясающе. Даже можно сказать – по-библейски. _Люблю_ я этих двоих. Впрочем, думаю, эта история скорее в _моём_ вкусе, чем в _твоём_, – брат поцеловал её в щёку. – Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

Амара возвратилась к своей Кено. Когда вокруг раздались вопли, она огорчённо огляделась. Вот оно – то, чего она старалась избегать. Эти неряшливые эмоции его созданий, их разрушительные звуки. Все эти ненужные вопли, и плач, и скрежет зубовный.

Брат вернулся вскоре. Взяв её за руку, он сказал:  
– Что ж... здесь как-то уже всё раздражает. Как думаешь – не посмотреть ли нам на белок? Полагаю, тебе понравится.

На какое-то мгновенье она почувствовала Дина – _своего_ Дина. Ужас, и гнев, и почти неиссякаемая скорбь. Но брат унёс её прочь, и всё ушло.

А белки, надо признать, _действительно_ забавны.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - начальные строки песни Hallelujah Леонарда Коэна.
> 
> Кено - "числовая лотерея и одна из старейших известных игр. В ней участвуют 80 нумерованных шаров, и игровой листок, на котором игрок должен отметить от 1 до 20 номеров. Победная комбинация состоит из 20 чисел. Чем больше в ставке игрока совпало чисел, тем больше его выигрыш. " (вики)


End file.
